Collection of Songfics
by kylie90210
Summary: This is my collection of Songfics from various Hideaway competitions. Mostly RonHermione, HarryGinny pairings, each chapter is unrelated to the next. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Collection of Songfics

_This is my collection of Songfics for numerous competitions at the Hideaway (http/thaelixir. Songfics are when a story feeds of a certain song, and is inspired by it. These Songfics are all Harry Potter related, and most are Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny pairings, though maybe not all. This is not a story; each chapter is unrelated to the next. Feel free to read and review!_


	2. Memories

11/12/05

Memories – Within Temptation

_Whisper_ _Memories, memories, memories_

Hermione sat back in her chair, tears running freely down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. She knew if she did, they would flow even faster.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

She remembered. As hard as she tried to forget, she remembered. She'd fallen as she tried to run. The others were ahead of her, only he was near her, and only he tried to help her up, tried to carry her as he ran. He struggled, and she yelled at him to put her down, leave her behind. But he wouldn't. The next thing she knew, she'd flown through the air, and he held her no longer.

_The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

It wasn't the first time he'd held her. She remembered the first time. He'd stroked her hair, and they'd both cried, cried for a great man who was no more. It was one of the saddest moments of her life, but she'd felt comforted. She'd felt safe.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears_

She'd never told him what he meant to her. Maybe she didn't need to. Maybe it was all there. In the way she looked at him. In the way she teased him. In the way she chastised him. She smiled affectionately, and looked down at him, lying there.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

She was broken. She was a sad, broken woman. _Look at me!_ She screamed silently. But he didn't stir. She wanted things back the way they were. She wanted to go home again, home where he was happy, where he was awake.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time _

The first time she saw him, smudge on his nose and all. The first time she felt something flutter in her stomach, when he saved her during the giant chess game. Their first major fight, when she'd tried so desperately to get him to notice her as a girl. Walking in and feeling her heart break as she saw him with someone else. And the first time he'd said he loved her, as casual as it may have been. It was a culmination of all those things. She loved him.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears_

And now she loved him even more. He'd risked his life for her when she'd fallen. He'd carried her, when she couldn't walk. He'd taken the spell aimed at them, and thrown her away from the light. And all she could do now was watch him, and remember, with silent whispers, and silent tears. All she had now were her memories.


	3. Doth I Protest Too Much

18/12/05

Doth I Protest Too Much – Alanis Morrisette

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. Ron looked away guiltily, and glanced at Hermione. She was incensed. Harry chuckled, but stopped short when Hermione glared at him also.

"Honestly! You were looking at her like she was a piece of meat!" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, but what a pair of legs!" Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione heard, but pretended she hadn't, taking a deep breath, and holding back her angry tears.

_I'm not threatened, by every pair of legs you watch go by,  
I don't cringe when you stare at women it's just a thing called guy.  
I don't notice your sideway glances or where your loyalty lies,  
I'm secure and out of me, it's hard to get a rise._

"Hermione! Unless you tell him, he won't understand!" Harry yelled, extremely frustrated.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Harry.

"Tell him what?" She asked, daring Harry to answer. Harry seemed to lose his resolve under her hard glare, but managed to mumble an answer.

"That you like him, and you're jealous when he looks at other girls like that."

"Like him? Jealous? I don't think so Harry. He needs to learn to respect women for more than their looks is all." Hermione scoffed.

_I'm not jealous  
I don't get moved by much  
I'm not enraged  
Not insecure as such  
Not going insane  
Rational stays in touch  
Doth I protest too much?_

Hermione walked into the common room, and froze as she saw the one thing she hadn't been expecting. Ron snogging Lavender in the corner. She froze, as her breath caught in her throat, and her heart feel into her stomach. She turn, and ran back out of the room.

I'm not tortured by how often your busy, 'cause I've got things to do  
I'm not disappointed about how you don't miss you me, cause I don't need you to

Hermione sat in the empty classroom, with a small ring of yellow birds circling her head, talking to Harry. The door opened, and Hermione's stomach knots tightened. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone.

"Oppurgno!' She shrieked, as the birds attacked Ron, and Hermione disappeared through the door.

_I'm not needy  
I don't get clingy much  
I'm not scared  
I'm not afraid as such  
I'm not dependent  
Rock solid, stays in touch  
And doth I protest too much?_

Hermione felt stupid. But she had a point to prove.

'- We're going to the party together.' Lavender and Parvati seemed shocked with this new development. Not to mention Ron, who, Hermione noticed with a satisfactory glance, seemed incapable of speaking. She could be just as airy, and just as giggly. She too could have fun.

_So much energy to prove to you,  
Who I can't possibly be.  
So much energy to prove to you  
I'm not who you hate for me to be.  
I'm not saddened and I don't miss you  
'Cause I have moved on too.  
I'm not concerned about your new lover  
Cause I have a new lover too._

Hermione sighed. She had thought McLaggen would annoy Ron, and prompt him into another fight. No such luck. He seemed perfectly content to snog Lavender all the time, never once considering her and how she felt. Of course she would never tell him, and the thought that he would never know saddened her. But she could really care less right now. He could do what he wanted, because it wouldn't affect her.

_I'm not depressed  
I don't get down that much  
I'm not despondent  
I am not dark as such  
I'm never sad  
Keep chin up, stays in touch  
And doth I protest too much?_

"Hermione! Don't be so jealous!" Harry said exasperated.

"Jealous? Harry, I am not jealous. He's just- just- so frustrating!" Hermione pounded her fist on the table.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"For someone who isn't jealous, you sure seem to deny it often." Harry walked off, leaving Hermione with her own thoughts. She didn't like acting like this. It was irrational and insecure. Totally not herself. She sighed. Maybe she was just protesting too much.

_I'm not jealous  
I don't get moved by much  
I'm not enraged  
Not insecure as such  
Not going insane  
Rational stays in touch  
And doth I protest too much?_


	4. Lady Of Sorrow

15/1/06

My Chemical Romance - Our Lady Of Sorrows

_We could be perfect one last night,  
And die like star crossed lovers when we fight.  
And we can settle this affair,  
If you would shed your yellow.  
Take my hand and then  
We'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity,  
This riddle of revenge._

Hermione sat on the couch staring at her hand. She could hardly believe this day had finally come. She stole looks over at Ron and Harry, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. She knew what they were thinking. Probably along the same line her own thoughts followed. This was possibly the last time they would sit here, like this, all three of them together. She could barely stand it this way, it was slowly driving her insane. The only noise she had heard for the last hour was the Grandfather clock out in the hall strike the hour. She looked over at her two best friends, first Ron, then Harry, studying them intently. Ron, like she herself had just finished doing, was staring at his hands. His brow was furrowed in such a way, it looked as if he thought his hand held all the knowledge in the world. One strand of long red hair had fallen into one of his clear blue eyes, but he hadn't noticed. Hermione wondered whether he had the same regrets as her, whether he too wished he had said, or done more to show how he felt. She sighed softly, tears misting her vision, and averted her gaze to Harry. What she saw, however, caused a tear to threaten to leave its home, and trail down her face, a long, lonely journey she was sure Harry could empathise with. He sat, looking forlornly out the window, his expression sad, his body defeated. Yet Hermione could still see the determination in his eyes. She wanted to reach out to him, tell him every encouraging thing she was thinking…

_Please understand that it has to be this way and  
Stand  
Up fucking tall,  
Don't let them see your back and  
Take  
My fucking hand,  
And never be afraid again._

But she had done already.

_We've only got one chance to put things at an end,  
And cross the patron saint of switchblade fights.  
You said,  
We're not celebrities,  
We spark and fade,  
They die by threes._

The horcruxes were destroyed, all but one. The one that remained was the one that would be the hardest to destroy. The one last piece of a soul Lord Voldemort had left. The one inside himself. Tomorrow when they set out to destroy it, they would only have one chance. One chance. Hermione and Ron were fearful, but hopeful. However, any optimism Harry had once had that they would survive, had been destroyed when Ginny had been taken. Taken, not killed, to their best knowledge. But Harry now had no confidence left. He felt forsure that they were going to die. Ron had argued with him over it, for Harry now wanted to continue on by himself. Hermione remembered the fight that had occurred hours earlier. Ron had assured Harry that they wouldn't die. Harry had retorted that they weren't celebrities, they weren't immortal, that this was real, and he would die. Alone. Hermione had screamed at him that they would fight together, all three, as it always had been. Harry had left it alone, and retreated to his own thoughts, leaving the other two to do the same. But Hermione had wanted to add more…

_I'll make you  
Understand,  
And you can trade me for an apparation  
Stand  
Up fucking tall,  
Don't let them see your back and  
Take  
My fucking hand,  
And never  
Trust._

But she had done already.

_You said, who put the words in your head?  
Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying._

And now, all three of them sat, lost in their own thoughts, lost in their own fear. For now it was real. They could die. Tomorrow. Three people who had once thought it would never come to this, who had once thought they would live a long happy life, now realised…

They could die tomorrow.


	5. Gone are the Dark Days

16/1/06

Gone are the Dark Days – Point of Grace

_Be still my beating heart  
love is whispering your name  
there were years suffering in the dark  
fighting back the tears and pain  
but love has kept me safe and sound  
those days that seemed like endless nights  
can not be found  
they're behind me now.  
_  
Harry walked quickly, briskly, through the misty rain that fell around him. So much time had passed… So much had changed. He wondered if she was the same as before he had left. In his mind she was. Her long silky red hair framed her face delicately, her brown eyes like windows to her thoughts. That vision had kept him safe. That vision had kept him alive. He had fought for it, for her, and for people like her. All those years he had been alone, fighting, clinging to hope, his love for her had kept him warm. And now those times were behind him, behind him, but not forgotten, as he walked briskly through the rain.

_Gone are the dark days  
that had me so confused  
now I'm counting the tender ways  
that your love has broken through  
and through these eyes  
no longer covered  
I see love that's like no other love  
I've ever known._

It was over. The dark period of his life was over. And now all he wanted was to see her, to look into her eyes, and see if she still loved him too. He rounded the corner, and walked up the oh-so familiar street of his teen years. He didn't know what he would say, but it would come to him. Of that he was sure. He looked up at the familiar crooked building, and it bought a smile to his face, remembering. He opened the gate, and was just about to walk up the front path when a movement to his right stopped him. It was her… And in that moment Harry felt the most love he had ever felt for anyone, or anything, as she stood, unbelievingly looking at him._You think I'd know by now  
that your life will light my way  
but if I ever start to doubt  
and my strength begins to fade  
I will be calling out to you  
each day you give  
reminds me that your love is true  
and it comes shining through_.

Harry stood there, his confidence now weakening, as she just gapped at him. Perhaps he had been wrong all these years. Perhaps she hadn't waited out each day for this moment. But he had, and he wasn't going to let this uncertainty ruin it for him. All these years waiting… His mind commanded he speak her name, but his lips refused to comply. They hadn't broken eye contact yet, his green eyes with her soft brown ones. She hadn't said a word, and he wasn't sure if he could. When he was nearing the point of not being able to stand it much longer, she moved. It was an uncertain step, and she stopped. His eyes faltered, and he broke contact. Before he knew it, they were in each others arms, pulling each other in as close as possible.

_Gone are the dark days  
that had me so confused  
now I'm counting the tender ways  
that your love has broken through  
and through these eyes  
no longer covered  
I see love that's like no other love  
I've ever known.  
_  
Harry pulled back, and looked down at her. She raised her head, and once more focused her misty eyes upon him. Any doubts he may have had these last few moments were gone. In her eyes was love. Pure, naked love for him. It was like nothing he had ever seen in any other eyes.

_And as the ages pass  
until I breath my last  
I will be calling out to you  
each day you give  
reminds me that your love is true  
and it comes shining through.  
_  
He slowly lowered his head, watching her face, enjoying being this close to her. Her face remained impassive, as his lips became quite close to hers. In seconds they had covered the space in between, and were now touching, slowly, savouring each and every moment, and each and every touch.

_Gone are the dark days  
that had me so confused  
now I'm counting the tender ways  
that your love has broken through  
and through these eyes  
no longer covered  
I see love that's like no other love  
I've ever known._

They stood kissing for what seemed like hours, conveying every thought, every emotion they had felt, but been unable to express for the past few years. But now were able to.

_Gone are the dark days, dark days  
(I saw the light, I saw the light)  
Gone are the dark days, dark days  
(I saw the light, I saw the light)  
Gone are the dark days, dark days  
(I saw the light, I saw the light_


	6. All I want is you

26/2/06

All I want is you - 

_You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
You say you want  
Your story to remain untold_

Ginny rolled over and looked at the sleeping form beside her. She traced her finger along the curve of his back, gently, so he would not awake. Asleep was the only time he was not hassled, when asleep he didn't have to hide, to explain to all those waiting for his story. Ginny sighed quietly, impatiently. If only it weren't for them. They made everything so difficult for her and Harry. He told her he wanted to marry her, he told her quite often, yet…

_But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you_

Ginny bit her lip. It was enough that they were together now, after all this time.

_You say you'll give me  
A highway with no one on it  
Treasure just to look upon it  
All the riches in the night_

They were together all right. They spent all their time at Sirius' house, living as Sirius' had done before his death. Living in solitude, with no one to see, and no where to go. Harry's promises once the war had ended included many things… A wedding, a house of their own… A life together. Yet he had only delivered on the last one. If you could call it a life.

_You say you'll give me  
Eyes in a moon of blindness  
A river in a time of dryness  
A harbour in the tempest  
But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you_

He had promised her the world, and all she had wanted was him. That's why she so readily agreed to live in solitude with him, as he had put it, 'just for awhile', until they stopped hounding him, until he stopped reliving all his worse memories. But days passed, weeks, and over a month later, he still had dreams… he still kept to himself, talking not even to her about that moment that had changed everything.

_You say you want  
Your love to work out right  
To last with me through the night_

But he was with her. He was with her, over anyone else.

_You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
Your story to remain untold  
Your love not to grow cold_

Every time she asked, he answered the same. Soon they would leave. Soon they would see their family. Soon, they would live happily ever after. But each day she felt his answers were less vehement. Every day she feared he meant it less. He fallen into a deep pit, and she couldn't help him out of it.

_All the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you_

He awoke finally, and rolled over to look at her. She smiled, not wanting him to see her doubts, her worries. He reached out and pulled her to him, hugging her close. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she realized, that despite all her worries, all she wanted was him… even if he was all she had.

_You...all I want is...  
You...all I want is...  
You...all I want is...  
You..._


	7. Breaking the Habit

7/3/06

"Breaking The Habit" – Linkin Park

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Harry gently banged his head against the wall. Repetitively, but gently. He tried to stop thinking about it, he really did. But the memories consumed him, took over his mind. Everyone left him alone in the room, his room. They knew not to be near him. They all blamed him. He blamed himself. He had stopped the most evil wizard of all time from taking over the world. But in doing so, he had killed her.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

He still didn't understand why it had to have been him. If it wasn't, they would be together happily, while she did her seventh year at Hogwarts. He knew why though. The prophecy. It had all fallen into place now. How Harry hated the prophecy.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

And what made it all worse, what made it intolerable for Harry to bear, was what he had said to her. He would never, ever forgive himself for saying it to her. He had screamed at her, told her to leave, said anything, everything he could think of to make her leave. But she wouldn't. And then he had said it. He told her he loved her, and for that, he would never forgive himself.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

His heart still stung to think about it. The pain was indescribable, worse than the Crucius curse, worse than the Avada Kedavra, which Harry had now been hit with twice in his life. Both times, he had been saved. And both times, he had lost the woman he loved the most.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_  
If only he had never said he loved her… if only he had never fallen in love with her…

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Now he would never be happy. But he could live with that. What he couldn't live with is the fact she died to save him.

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

And all her family had lost her too. All her friends, everyone, the whole world had lost her. As hard as he tried to suppress the image, her long red hair, shining brown eyes, and soft pink lips kept creeping into his mind. He banged his head harder. Harder, and faster.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

He kept banging, banging. He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face; he didn't feel the aching on his head. He just kept banging. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, and finally stopped. Looking up he saw the sad and worried faces of his two best friends peering down at him. He felt strangely better, calmer. They sat down next to him, and finally, he began to talk.


	8. Moodswings

19/3/06

Moodswings – Charlotte Church

_Now first of all I_

_Wanna let you know that_

_I've been known for some_

_Minor mood strings now and then_

_It all started back when_

_People were doing me wrong and_

_Because of my position_

_I would hold my tongue for them_

Harry reflected on when she had first used her calming affect on him. Back in fifth year, when no one would listen to him, when no one believed him. He couldn't do or say anything to change things, and that frustrated him more than anything else could. He had vented his rage, and vented it well, on anyone and everyone around him. Ron and Hermione had no idea what to do, Ron seemed embarrassed, and Hermione so nervous around him. But she was none of that. She was strong, confident and sympathetic all at the same time. She had understood.

_Bad relationships_

_And people I thought were friends_

_And people judging me_

_Before they get to know a thing_

_When you decide to step to me_

_It shows me so clearly_

_You just want to see_

_See the other side of me_

He remembered now how it felt, stepping into a room, and seeing people turn toward him, the whispers stop, or sometimes just get louder. No one knew what to think, and Harry knew no one he could really confide in. Except Ginny. She got angry right back at him, the only thing that really calmed him down. She gave it to him, and good, the only person to reach in, and try and pull him out of his own misery and self doubt.

_And you don't know what I'm going through_

_And you might think it's all about you_

_But it's everything I've been holding back_

_It's just bad timing to come at me like that_

And now, after their relationship has ended, he watches her walk away. He has pushed away the only person to ever understand him, and what he is going through. But, he consoles himself, she can never really understand. Not really. And while he wouldn't trade the last few months with her for anything, he wishes it had happened later, in a year or two, when this was all over, and he didn't have to hurt her like he just did.

_I try to keep my cool_

_Thus that's what I try to do but_

_It's so hard dealing with_

_People just like you_

_I try to walk away from_

_Situations that run_

_Into complications_

_That make me lose control_

Harry doesn't think he can feel any worse than he does this minute. As he packs up his life, or what he can take with him, he leaves behind what he really wants. She had constantly tried, all summer to get him to react to her. But he wouldn't, and he didn't. Letters from 'new' boyfriends, sneaking into his room at night, tantrums, sobbing, anything. But he just walked away each time. He could see the hurt in her face, in her deep brown eyes, but he knew it was for her best interests.

_If I give in to you then_

_It's what you want me to do_

_And if I lose my cool_

_Then I'm only pleasing you_

_You know just how to push me_

_My temperature is rising_

_Blood pressure is building_

_I'm about to lose control_

And as he gathers the last of his things, he turns around to exit the room. She stands there, her arms crossed, her face set in the oh-so familiar determined frown. She wont let him past her, she wont let him leave. He sighs, and puts his trunk down, walks back into the room and sits. After all this time, he isn't going to let her get him like this.

_And you don't know what I'm going through_

_And you might think it's all about you_

_But it's everything I've been holding back_

_It's just bad timing to come at me like that_

He sits, and looks at her, waiting for her to grow tired, waiting for her to say something. But she doesn't. She stands there, waiting for him to be the first, determined not to speak or move until he caves.

_I'm sorry_

_Did I cross the line_

_I tried to warn you away_

_Way ahead of time_

_I'm so frustrated that I_

_Feel like I could cry_

_This could be the time_

_But I'm not going out like that_

Minutes pass, and Harry gets impatient. He has been trying not to look at her, but now the frustration sets in. He looks up, and is about to speak… but her eyes stop him. Her deep brown eyes, now filled with tears and questions, ready to spill down onto her cheeks any second. Not able to hold back what he has all summer, he crosses the room in two swift strides, embraces her, and kisses her with a passion he had tried to force from his mind, but which now comes crashing back into his memory.

_And you don't know what I'm going through_

_And you might think it's all about you_

_But it's everything I've been holding back_

_It's just bad timing to come at me like that_

All thoughts, all worries and precautions are driven from his mind. He pulls back slightly and looks at her. A triumphant gleam in her eye, and a broad grin on her face make him chuckle. Yes, he has to protect her, and keep her away from him so she doesn't get hurt, but for this moment, for this small moment in time, he lets her win.

_To come at me like that_

_To come at me like that_

_To come at me like that_


End file.
